


I Might Be A Little Late

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Any! Go wild!!!! ( or Konoha Akinori &/ Akaashi Keiji or Semi Eita &/ Miya Osamu or Hinata Shouyou &/ Aone Takanobu or Kageyama Tobio &/ Kunimi Akira &/Kindaichi Yuutarou )Fandom: Haikyuu, Daiya no Ace, Yowapeda, FreeMajor Tags: Major character death, graphic depictions of violenceAdditional Tags: Angst, anger, violence, gore(?), vengeanceDo Not Wants: SuicidePrompt:TIME: Right after one of them passes awayPLACE: Among fallen shelves in a libraryGo wild. Please. Fill me with despair





	I Might Be A Little Late

“Keji what are you craving for dinner tonight?” Konoha asked through the phone.

“I’m not sure I’m actually gonna be home for dinner today,” Akaashi replied, looking through the library’s bookshelves.

“Hey we made a deal, you would take today off from studying for a dinner date,” Konoha pressed, obviously displeased with Akaashi’s answer.

“I know but I still need to find materials to reference for this project and I don’t really have the time to do it tomorrow,” Akaashi replied. “Look I would rather be eating dinner with you.”

“So then get out of the library for once today and eat dinner with me,” Konoha said.

“I have not been in the library all day Akinori,” Akaashi said matter-of-factly.

“Yes you have. You were in the library when I texted you this morning, and two hours ago.” Konoha reminded.

“I had class today too you know,” Akaashi countered.

“Nope. You spent all of your free time in there and it’s time for you to give your boyfriend some attention,” Konoha said, his response nearly cut off by someone’s car horn.

“I give you attention,” Akaashi said.

“I didn’t say you didn’t. I just meant that you haven’t today. And that you could easily fix that. By coming home for dinner,” Konoha said triumphantly - as if Akaashi would now suddenly be forced to come home for dinner.

Akaashi let out a long sigh. “Alright fine you win I’ll be home for dinner. I might be a little late though.”

“Nope. You will be on time. Because you love me.” Akaashi could hear Konoha’s smirk through the phone. 

“But that means I would have to leave now,” Akaashi replied.

“Okay and? Just leave now?” Konoha said.

“Can I have five more minutes to look for this one book? I could do most of what I need to do with just this book I think,” Akaashi asked. He hoped Konoha wouldn’t mind - he had after all agreed to come home for dinner without everything he needed.

“Alright fine. But only because you asked so nicely. Though this does mean that you get to clean up after,” Konoha answered.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Akaashi said, wondering when he would find this one damn book.

“Alright so this brings me back to my first question, what are we gonna have for dinner?” Konoha asked.

“Hmm. It’s been awhile since we’ve done ramen.” Akaashi suggested.

“Yea that sounds -”

Whatever Konoha was about to say next was drowned out by the sounds of a car horn, the sound of a car trying to break, and the screams of witnessing a tragedy. 

Everything after that was a blur to Akaashi. Repeating Konoha’s name into the phone asking for him to pick up, leaning too hard against the bookshelves too hard causing them to topple over, feeling his face get wet with tears, hearing the sounds of sirens over the phone, and eventually Bokuto putting his hand on his shoulder and asking what happened.


End file.
